Deeply Disturbed
by TheWubber
Summary: Flaky has agreed to help her best friend Flippy feel better about his "other half," but she soon finds herself begging to tame it. Will she be able to love both sides of Flippy? Crappy first chapter, crappy summary, hope it'll come out better. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Deeply Disturbed

Chapter 1

_**(A/N: Characters are in their animal forms)**_

As Flaky lay in her bed, she wondered how she was going to die next. Ripped in half? Heavy blood loss? She had no clue, but she was calm.

By now, the town of the "Happy Tree Friends" have lost all hope on safety from, or, at the least, lifting their curse.

"It's nature here," you'll hear the ridiculously happy residents say. "It's _normal."_

Now, I know you're all thinking, 'How is this _normal?_ How can you be so _happy?_'

Well, the answer is: they've grown _bored_ of fear. It's nothing but a guessing game, a big charade. The uselessness of living took them all over. There was no need for police, because every time someone stole, or killed, or used drugs, it would all be started over the next day, so God could see what he could do next to the helpless critters. Nothing but death filled their minds.

Only one green bear was thinking of something else.

His name was Flippy, and every day, he had to fight off his evil half. He had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, which he had obtained after fighting in the US Army. After realizing the battle wasn't over, he spent every day either killing off all of his friends, or killing himself. Technically speaking, of course. It was eating him up inside knowing that he could snap at any given moment, and kill every person he knew just so they could say, "It's okay, I'm used to it" the next day.

Everyone loved Flippy, and had the intention to make him feel better about himself. Flaky, of course, was put onto the job, and that is what led her to wonder about how she would die today.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. She hopped off of her mattress and ran downstairs to answer it. Once she reached her doormat, she looked out the little peep hole, and saw a sweaty green bear waiting outside, looking around.

"Oh!" Flaky gasped, then opened the door. "Come on in, Flippy, I've been expecting you."

"So they put you up to this?" Flippy asked suddenly, walking in the door and wiping his feet. Flaky panicked.

"Of c-course not! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Flippy gave the "Really?" look at Flaky and she sighed, obviously defeated.

"Alright, alright," she muttered, noticing how lovely her tree-bark floors were. "Everyone made me help you feel better about..._him."_

"Don't bother, no one's gonna help me 'feel better' because we'll all just wake up tomorrow only to be either killed my accident, or brutally murdered by me. It's no use making me happier about my ugliest side! Try to understand my pain, and let me leave, alright?"

Flaky furrowed her brows and squinted. She really couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her best friend, Soldier Flippy of the USA Army, was giving up on everything, he was going to become a hollow of a person like everyone else. Tears filled her eyes just thinking about it.

"No."

"What?"

"No. You're not going to give up on happiness and hope just like that. I know all of us made you think this way, I can tell, but...don't listen to them," Flaky looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot, and her cheeks soaking wet. "Don't turn up like me."

Flippy scrunched up his face in an angry way. His eyes narrowed down to slits, and he tore away from her depressing gaze.

"There's nothing to look forward to anymore, Flaky!" he shouted to the front door, which was tightly shut. "I have nothing to do but keep myself from destroying every bit of life in this town!"

"That's not true!"'

"Then look me in the eyes and say it!"

Flippy threw his body around, and grabbed Flaky by the shoulders. She flinched at this sudden abuse, and tried not to stare at the wall, and look him in the eyes. But, his stare was burning a invisible hole through her body.

She took in what she thought was her last breath, and furrowed her brows again, this time in a serious fear.

"That isn't true. You have so many good things that'll happen to you," she started with. "Life here isn't all about death, it's also about friendship. We have so many memories that if you just throw it all away for some depression flash, then I'll just likely burst. This isn't you, but, we can't make it out to be like that. I want to help you, I want to care for you, and make you feel safe, and, most of all, I want to help you tame..._him_ so all of your troubles will be over. And...I-I've always sorta...l-liked you..."

Without another word, Flaky, her body trembling in fear, and carefully kissed Flippy. His eyes opened wide, then he went with it, dropping the young girl. She put her hands around her love's waist, starting to like the warmth of his fur.

Soon, they had to release each other for air. Flaky was blushing, and looking right into his black Pac-Man shaped eyes. She then let go of him walked over a couple of feet away, her arms hugging her sides tightly.

"I-I'm sorry, I have no idea what I was thinking and—"

She was interrupted by a pair of furry lips brushing against hers, then, when they released, a chuckle.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

Her eyes welled up with excitement and fear. She was now going to have a monster to deal with, not to mention this guy's depression.

'Oh no...' she thought, realizing her situation and letting out a fake smile. 'I'm so screwed...'

_End of Chapter 1_

_**Alright, this is...it. I wanna know if you who are reading this like it, so, please review. I'm not making you or anything, it'd just help a lot. ^^ Thank you all for reading this cheesy, crappy chapter, I really appreciate it. Hope to make even more chapters in the near future, and hear from everypony! (Yes I'm a brony!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Deeply Disturbed

Chapter 2

_**(A/N: So, I was looking at my reviews, and was so happy to see that people are liking the story so far. Thank you all so much for the kind words! To give ya'll what you want, I'm writing the 2nd chapter. I hope you all can keep enjoying my story, and please review!)**_

The next morning, Flippy woke up happy, a strange thing for him. He was never happy until he walked into town for his morning commute.

He smelled something delicious, and then noticed he was sleeping on a couch. Not his couch, but, someone else's. He began to hyperventilate, and then remembered the night before.

Flaky, her crying, the kiss. _The kiss._ Then Flaky let him stay the night, and she had gone to her room. Then...he heard screaming. He began to run up the stairs, then thought better of it. It was probably just a piece of string that brushed against her leg or something like that.

"Morning, Flippy," a familiar voice called from the kitchen. "I'm making pancakes, if you want any."

"Sure," Flippy yawned, stretching and walking to the table. "Got any syrup?"

"Um...I'm not really sure...I'd have to check. Are you alright with watching the batter while I go look? I swear it'll only take a minute."

"No, I don't mind."

Flippy smiled and changed his direction over to the pan that was holding the batter. It cooked and shaped into a small scraggly circle. Then, it became golden brown.

"Flaky, I think they're done," he called out, not hearing an answer for a minute.

"Oh, okay!" Flaky's voice said back, a bit rough. "I'll be there in a minute!"

"Um...are you okay in there?"

"Yeah, I just nearly died. Nothing serious."

"Oh, alright. Hey, were you going to do something today?"

"What do you mean, Flippy?"

Flippy's face reddened slightly, and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well...I was, um, thinking we could..." he stuttered.

"Could _what?"_ Flaky said, agitated.

"Um, go for some coffee today?"

"Oh, well, I was going to—ACK!"

"Flaky? Are you alright?"

Flippy ran down the hall and then stepped in something wet. He made his shaky head look down, and saw that it was blood. He yelped and then ran to the pantry were he saw Flaky's dead body.

A few of the shelves had gone right through her head and torso, making blood spill everywhere, even on the water bottles packed neatly on the floor. Flippy covered his mouth to prevent from screaming. Suddenly, he had the urge to throw up.

His hand instinctively moved away and he let out everything he'd eaten in the last week.

"S-sorry Flaky," he apologized, quivering.

Then, something sparked within him. He felt himself shaking even more as he looked down at Flaky's punctured body, and he couldn't feel anything from the neck down.

He was flipping out.

His eyes turned a feral green, and his breath became heavier. Looking at the front door—and noticing it was unlocked—he opened it with great force, and ran out of his love's house.

_End of Chapter 2_

_***Evil laugh* I've left you all with clifhanger! Tremble in fear before my great, horrifying power!**_

_**Alright, let's be serious now. This is cruddy, I know, but, please review! **_

_**Oh, and, before I forget...thank you "stripesthetiger11, ninakietnaki, and KimmyG15" for the kind words, reviews, and follows! If that makes any sense at all...**_

_**See ya next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Deeply Disturbed

Chapter 3

_**(A/N: Alrighty, this is the 3rd chapter, and I would like to thank my reviewers for the awesome words they've said to me. You're keeping me going, no lie. I know most people are like "Oh, well, I just KNOW she's faking it!" but, this is the honest truth here. Thank you all who bothered to open this up, because I'm writing ((and finishing)) this pretty late at night. Hope you all enjoy! Please review, okay? I really don't wanna stop writing this story. ^^)**_

Cuddles and Handy never saw it coming. It was pretty early, about a few minutes before noon, and they were just building a new store, so, who would ever think they'd end up dead so soon? _They_ didn't even expect it, it had all happened so fast.

"Hey, Handy," Cuddles said to his friend, "you wanna go to the diner after we finish up for the day?"

"Yeah, sure," Handy replied with a smile. "This project's been keeping me so busy, I haven't even seen Petunia lately. You?"

"Oh, well, I moved in with Giggles a few weeks back, but she's usually asleep by time I get home. It's hard seeing them, huh?"

"Well, stores don't build themselves!"

"Truth to _that!"_

They did an air-five, and laughed. Before they continued, Handy saw a green speckle, getting closer and closer.

"Hey...I think I see Flippy!" he shouted, pointing his nub in the same direction "Flippy" was coming from. "Hey, Flippy! You wanna join us?"

There was no answer, but he kept getting closer.

"Um...buddy? You alright?"

Suddenly Cuddles' eyes went wide, and his ears went flat against his head.

"Th-that's Fliqpy..." he muttered

"What?" Handy asked, leaning down to hear his friend better.

"THAT'S FLIQPY! _RUN!"_

And he took off, or, more likely, _tried_ to. A wooden pole caught his eye.

_**(A/N: *Wink, wink!*)**_

"OH MY—"

He had no more time to talk, because there was a _snap!_ noise, and he fell into the wood shredder. By time Fliqpy had come over, he saw the scene and sighed sadly.

"What in the actual..." he muttered, suddenly coming up with the perfect idea. "The diner, I can go to the diner!"

He laughed evilly, and ran off, gripping the bowie knife in his hand tightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Diner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Giggles, you're shift's almost over," Pop said as the hard-working pink bear was handing out her last meal for the day. "Get ready to punch out."

"Alright, thanks for the reminder, sir!" Giggles smiled as she talked.

She was going to finally be able to see Cuddles before passing out! Of course, that is _unless_ he died for today. She sighed quietly, thinking about how they hadn't even touched each other for about four weeks, _before_ they'd moved in together. What was the point in even trying anymore? They'll most likely never be able to try anything again. At this rate, they'll never get that baby they want so much.

Petunia wasn't as excited as Giggles was, though. She had grown her hands back, and Handy was really sweet and good to her, but when they did "it" he couldn't hold her close or feel her warmth through his hands. She wanted that comfort, just for one night, to relieve all stress she has and insecurity he has. Though, it was pretty cute when he made the agitated face about his nubs. She giggled at the thought of it.

"Hey, is that Flippy?" Disco Bear asked from his usual stool. "He looks pretty...mad."

"Oh my God..." Pop gasped, his pipe falling out of his mouth, and onto the floor. "LOCK THE FRONT DOOR! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

Toothy, Pop, and Mime shut and padlocked the front door. Everyone else was freaking out, asking the waitresses what was going on, but they kept on calling out calmly for everyone to settle down, and not to worry.

"Hey!" a small voice shouted, going over all the others. "Why are we freaking out so much? If we die, we're just going to wake up again tomorrow."

It was Cub, who was know a young adult. His voice was small, but powerful, like an angry chihuahua's bark. Anyways, everyone stared at him in disbelief. He was always so quiet and unsocial. Then, dirty looks were given, except from Pop, who was starting to protect his son.

"Have you ever been murdered by one of your best friends, Cub?" Toothy asked, his eyes narrowed to slits. "Have you ever heard the sound of metal going through your ribcage? Or ever seen your heart be literally ripped apart?"

"N-no..." Cub backed away.

"Have you ever gone home, just to see your lover in a bloody mess on the floor?" Giggles growled. _"Have you?"_

"No!"

"Then shut the—"

"Oh, I just love fights~" a dark voice said, making everyone turn their heads. "They always go for the weak ones, don't they, Pop?"

There was no reply, because the old man was on the floor, not breathing, not moving. Though, there was still a cocky grin on Fliqpy's face.

"Good answer," he chuckled. "Now, to begin business. I haven't been out in a while now, huh? Did you all miss me? I personally didn't miss any of you. Offense intended."

"Wh-why are you here?" Cub stuttered, his eyes never leaving his dead father.

"Are you kidding me?" Fliqpy let out a belly-deep laugh, and then stopped abruptly. "You're mother must be his sister, because you are a complete idiot. I'm here to kill everyone. It's pretty good exercise, once you get the hang of it. I can obliterate everyone in this room, just walking over to finish with the weakest."

"Pl-please don't..." Toothy said with tears in his eyes. "I-I don't want to die today..."

"That's it; you're first!"

Fliqpy pulled out a gun from nowhere and hit his target dead-on in the brain, making him fall face-first, dead. Everyone screamed, but Cub just stood there.

"Now..." Fliqpy asked, looking up. "Who's next?"

_End of Chapter 3_

_**Yay! Unfortunately, I am no good at describing gore. AT ALL. So, I'm finishing "Fliqpy's" killing spree like this for now. But, don't worry, I have a couple crime books I need to read, so I'll get better at it! See you next time, and please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Deeply Disturbed

Chapter 4

_**(A/N: Hey! Got some more reviews, and I really think this is gonna be a good first story for me! What? Did you think this was my first ever? Nah, I've written a lot, this was just the best site I've ever seen with tons of fanfiction for all kinds of stuff I like! Anyways, you didn't look at this chapter to read a boring thing about me. You came for FLIPPEH X FLAKEH!)**_

A shake of the head and, he was back to normal. Looking at his surroundings, dead bodies, blood-soaked tile, and even a small little hand in the back, orange furred, little little splotches of red on it. He gasped loudly and backed away.

"Oh no...not again..." he muttered under his breath.

The first body he saw was Cub's, naturally. He never knew Fliqpy would kill a _kid,_ but the damage was quite done. Then, he saw more and more. Petunia, Toothy, Pop, but none of them was as beat-up as Giggles. I can't even tell you what Fliqpy did, as you just might throw up.

_**(A/N: That was for you "ninakietnaki," thanks for the good reviews!)**_

He had to throw up again, but, it wasn't on anyone's body, like with Flaky. Though, it did land on a bit of Giggles' face.

"N-not again..." he kept muttering. "Why? Why am I being pu-pu-punished? I don't want to hurt anyone anymore...not at all...I just want to make them ha-happy...like Mime..."

"Woah! What happened here?" a low voice said, making Flippy turn around. It was Lumpy. "Flippy! Don't tell me you did it again?"

"I need help! I-I can't take it anymore!"

Tears were flowing down his cheeks, his face was splattered with blood, and he was a bit greener from his sickness overtaking him. Lumpy backed away out of the diner, and ran away, his tiny brain telling him that Flippy was still flipped-out. The green bear looked at him in despair and a hint of anger, starting to run after him.

"Leave me _alone!"_ Lumpy shouted, turning his head slightly. "I don't wanna die today!"

"Lumpy!" Flippy shouted, catching up quickly. "Fliqpy isn't out! I need you to _help me!"_

"_Lia-!"_

Lumpy was interrupted by a speeding drunk driver. Flippy screamed and wasn't able to jump out of the way.

Everyone was dead for the day, another "happy" ending.

_End of Chapter 4_

_**AGH. This was horrible! Why did I even rush this? I'm an idiot, sorry guys. So, another thanks to my readers and reviewers! Thank you for staying with this horrible thing I'm calling a story. Really appreciate it, honest. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Deeply Disturbed

Chapter 5

_**(By the guilt vested in me, I now pronounce this story...REBOOTED!)**_

The next day, Flippy didn't talk to anybody, not even Flaky. He left her house immediately, without saying a word, after he spent another night on her house. He couldn't walk through town, in fear of what horrors he might see next.

"**You know that you need me,"** a voice from the back of Flippy's mind laughed.** "You know that you need me so you can be so much tougher. Stop acting like a baby and let me have my fun every once in a while, you big softie."**

"_Why would I let you kill my friends?"_ Flippy yelled back, but not in real life. _"They'd all hate me so much! Why would you even ask that of me?"_

"**Flaky doesn't mind me, if she kissed you."**

"_...don't talk about that."_

"**Why? Don't you _like_ her? Isn't she _perfect?"_**

"_SHUT UP! I don't need to hear from you for the rest of my life. You're ruining chances at actual friends for me."_

"**Flippy," **the voice was now serious and menacing.** "She _hates_ us. She doesn't 'love' you, she's using you. Toying with you. She wants us dead. Let's get _her_ first."**

Flippy said nothing, but punched himself in the head, trying to make Fliqpy's voice go away. He failed, only making him collapse, weak and pathetic. His home was the only safe place he knew, despite all of the weapons and killer objects. He doesn't flip out that much here, and when he does, it's from outside, or by someone else.

Know he knows to let his body relax, so he grabs his M3P player, goes to his "Binural Beats" playlist, and chooses the "Stress-Free Forever" beat. The pulses of thumps and beeps makes him feel a bit more limp.

"**Listening to that crap music again?"**

"_Leave me alone."_

Fliqpy now stood in front of Flippy, his feral yellow-green eyes narrowed down to slits. He hated those binural beats or whatever they're called. He wish that Flippy wouldn't waste his time doing this, when he could practice his self-defense. Or, rather, gun fire, sword-fighting, or maybe Kendo. Who knows? But, now was not the time to be thinking about killing techniques, it was time to kill Flippy.

"**You should really stop doing this, because it isn't gonna get rid of me,"** Fliqpy was now very irritated and wanted this bear gone.** "It'll only make you feel worse."**

"_I don't understand anything anymore, Fliqpy,"_ Flippy was near crying. Nothing made sense anymore. _"I just wish I'd never gone to war. Everyone would like me. Maybe Flaky wouldn't have killed me that one time, when we were in the car. Who knows, but I do know that any fate is better than this one."_

Tears fell down his cheeks as he ripped out the headphones. Standing up, he walked over to his evil counterpart, and stared him in the eyes.

They were cold, emotionless, and hard. They locked on his Pac-Man pupils. Then, he felt a cold substance in his chest, and then a dripping sound.

_**(A/N: Just as I was writing this small little paragraph, my nose started to bleed. XD)**_

He had been stabbed, and was bleeding heavily.

"**Bye-bye forever," **Fliqpy said with a angry smirk.** "Wuss."**

Flippy made a few strangle noises and then his heart stopped beating. Fliqpy jerked the knife out of his dead body, and the innocent green bear fell to the small puddle of red liquid on the floor and his eyes glazed over, wide open, filled with fear.

Then he woke up, screaming bloody murder—no kidding. A few of his neighbors came over—Lumpy, Cuddles, and Giggles. When they got into the house, he was sitting in his recliner, eyes shut tight, and lightly ran a blood-covered knife over the arm of his chair. Then he opened his eyes, revealing a terrifying yellow-green.

Everybody screamed and ran for the door, but Fliqpy was faster. He reached the front door with inhuman speed and locked it from the outside. Giggles fell over, and Fliqpy reached her first. He broke her arms and legs only one arm and leg.

"Whoops, seems that I've tripped," Flippy chuckled evilly over Giggles' cries of pain. "Let me help you out."

Fliqpy took out his pistol and put Giggles out of her "misery." Then he set a trap to lure Lumpy.

—_**Lumps, you're up!—**_

As he was running, he smelled a roast beef sandwich somewhere. His favorite. Of course, he couldn't resist following the smell, and, being the idiot he was, didn't notice the string attached to the outer layer of the food. He picked it up, took a bite, and looked to his right, where there was a _Slice!_ sound.

There was a large metal hammer coming towards him, and for one second, Lumpy thought he heard Fliqpy's laugh. After that one second, though, he dropped down to his knees, smashed head chunks flying everywhere.

Fliqpy jumped down from the headboards on his ceiling, and muttered, "Two down, one to go."

_**(A/N: ALDFJEFIJFVKRIVNDJC THAT WAS CHEEZY. THAT MADE ME FLABBERGASTED.)**_

_End of Chapter_

_**(A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You get a cliffhanger for making me feel so guilty!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Deeply Disturbed

Chapter 6

_**(A/N: Twitchy. TWITCHY. I'm so twitchy right now, so I feel like writing...you will say nothing, because I don't understand it either. It's one of those things that'll probably take years of therapy to BEGIN figuring out, like those stupid action movies. No offense to people who are a fan to that kind of thing. It's just not really...ME, if you can get it ((this isn't a pun, by the way)) like I do. Um...anyways...let's go over to the new chapter, shall we?)**_

Cuddles ran through the house, trying to open the windows, but they were all padlocked. His footsteps were quieted, though, by his slippers.

'I guess Giggles was wrong,' the yellow bunny quickly thought to himself, smiling a bit. 'These slippers _are_ useful!'

Then, he stopped running. Why was he running? He could easily out-smart this idiotic bear. Not that he hated bears, but, you know. This one's trying to kill him.

Then, he remembered hearing Giggles whine about Cub, and him saying "So what?" about Fliqpy. He had a point, there wasn't any use in running away _at all._ They were all going to wake up tomorrow unharmed, with no pain. No one will be arrested, and no one will be in any _extreme_ agony.

"It'll start over with a new scenario," the yellow bunny muttered to himself, starting to cry.

"Ugh, I _hate_ crybabies."

The new voice was cruel and menacing. Cuddles looked behind him, and saw Fliqpy, who had his arms crossed, quite unusual for this guy. Suddenly, their eyes locked, Cuddles staring into the cold, heartless, yellow-green orbs, and Fliqpy staring into the fear-filled, pleading, Pac-Man pupils.

"You are extremely pathetic, and you are about to die" is what Fliqpy's eyes said harshly, and Cuddles didn't like it.

"Please, let me go home!" he yelled, looking away, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It doesn't matter, though," Fliqpy laughed evilly. "You said so yourself."

"Th-that's right..."

"So, you all shouldn't hate _me_ so much. You all just wake up again, no matter what happens. Your heart could be ripped to a million pieces, you could fall off of the highest cliff, you could _hang_ yourself, and still wake up in bed the next day," Fliqpy said, sounding official and little mocking, then he pointed his bowie knife down the hall, near Lumpy's dead body. "Just like him."

Cuddles then grabbed Fliqpy's knife, and slit half of his throat.

"See you tomorrow," he said with a grin. Then, he finished what he started.

"Suicide," Fliqpy sighed angrily. "Clever boy."

~The Next Day~

Fliqpy never slept, but he did run away, over to random people's houses, leaving a note, and they were all sloppily written in blood.

_I'm back._

When the citizens of Happy Tree Town awoke and saw the notes, they were instantly confused. Then, they realized who wrote the note, and tried to get away. Then, Sniffles remembered Cub as well. Though he wasn't there himself, he heard about it through the sources of Toothy.

"The little punk needs to stop saying whatever he wants," Toothy growled, balling his hand into a fist. "Let me tell you, if I were Pop, Cub wouldn't be like he is now. Every time he said something I didn't like, I would knock him on his rear!"

"Yes, he doesn't need to just say things like that," Sniffles half-agreed, "but going that far would make him even more rebellious. Remember when Petunia went through her, 'insanity' phase? I think we should just let him be a kid, and not do anything drastic. And, what _was_ so bad about what he said? It's true. He should know himself."

"Don't use your clever smarts on me, Anteater. Not to mention, no kid should say something so rude!"

"What makes anything he said rude?"

"He never considered how we felt about Fliqpy."

"So? His dad kills him somehow every day, not purposely, but still. It's his father. He's still young, and now he knows what that betrayal feels like, so don't be so harsh to him."

Toothy scowled at his brainy friend, but said nothing. He was right, after all. Cub feels what they feel with Fliqpy.

Now, though, Sniffles felt a heavy deal of fear. The killer bear's back, this isn't good. Flaky failed her "mission," and now, Flippy reached such a deal of sadness that Fliqpy was able to come out. The reason why was vague, but he was sure he wasn't wrong.

Of course, ants are the only things who don't agree with him. Speaking of ants, Sniffles feels pretty hungry now...

Flaky woke up to see a dark figure in the corner of her bedroom. Her eyes went wide when she saw to glowing yellow-green eyes staring at her. They were so cold. She hated them.

"Hello," the figure said darkly, "you know me, and I know you, so, let's not introduce ourselves like idiots."

"H-how did you come out..." Flaky said, shaking, a few fear-filled tears running down her cheeks. "Flippy...h-he's stronger than you!"

"Ugh, you're so annoying and stupid. What does he see in you?"

Flaky shut her eyes tightly, and suddenly heard footsteps coming towards her. They were heavy, but not too loud. She dove under the covers and used them as a make-shift shield. Fliqpy laughed and yanked her blankets away, making her squeal.

Then, their eyes locked for a split second, and she stopped shaking. When she first stared into them like this, they had no emotion, but now, they had a fiery determination that was deep inside.

Flaky stopped trying to hide, much to Fliqpy's surprise, and got onto her knees. She wanted to look deeper into his orbs. They were mystical, enchanting, exciting, and...well...dangerous. She loved them, and wanted to look more. It was never something she'd normally do, but, this one moment was something she'd probably never receive again, so she wanted to take advantage of it.

"What are you doing?! Get away!" Fliqpy tried to push her away, but she was like stone. "Stop it! You freak!"

"I...I've never really seen your eyes..." Flaky breathed. "Let me look at them..."

Fliqpy narrowed his eyes to slits, and Flaky shook her head.

"No, I want to _see_ them," she scolded. "Open your eyes. Now."

These eyes were changing her completely. She wasn't scared, but felt...safer. Like Fliqpy would easily spare her just for staring into his eyes. She didn't want to go away, she didn't want him to leave. Something was making her back have chills, though. It felt like something was possessing her.

It was too overwhelming a feeling, so, when Flaky's brain had had enough, she fainted. Fliqpy had the urge to stay, but ignored it. It wasn't like she'd miss him, not after passing out like that. No, she was too weak to be his friend, much less his girlfriend.

"_She loves us, Fliqpy,"_ Flippy laughed on the inside. _"She passed your 'test.' Let me back out. I've healed."_

"**No, I'm sensing a good thing from this,"** Fliqpy argued. **"I think Flaky is gullible enough, don't you?"**

"_Define gullible."_

"**Like Handy or those stupid raccoon twins."**

"_...don't hurt her."_

"**Don't tell me you approve of my 'games' for once? I'm shocked, honestly,"** Fliqpy laughed evilly. **"And, just a warning, she may hate me after this."**

"_Don't hurt her! I'll kill you myself if you make her feel any pain!"_ Flippy shouted. _"I swear, you'll be gone forever!"_

"**Oh, no! Look at how scared I am!"**

"_I'm serious."_

"**Whatever, I'm going to Flaky's house. Don't try to change your mind, or...well, you won't stop me. Eh, you say tomato, I say tamato."**

Fliqpy's eyes twitched a bit as he walked over to his other half's girlfriend's house again. He was sure she'd been terrified before, but then, the moment with his eyes...they wouldn't stop twitching. They became even worse as soon as he saw her house.

He couldn't understand why, they just wouldn't knock it off. He even poked them a little bit, using his own instincts to just _test_ them. He needed them, just to see the horrified look on that red idiot's eyes.

But, he would have to just glance at them. He definitely wouldn't look her straight in those hideous pupils of hers.

As soon as he walked inside, his eyes didn't twitch that much anymore, but he didn't notice. He just looked at Flaky's house. It was so...innocent.

Something, despite what he'd ever tell anyone, told him to leave. It felt like someone was grabbing his shoulder, ready to drag him out.

He then felt a surge of fear.

_**(A/N: All right...another cliffhanger. Have fun guessing!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Deeply Disturbed

Chapter 7

_**(A/N: This is just a quick note ((maybe not all that quick, but who cares? It's important, please read)) for the readers: School is starting again, and I won't be able to update for a while, but I'll at least try on weekends, so don't say, "Please update soon! I'll die if you don't!" because that puts a lot of pressure on me, and I can't think correctly, thus not being able to write. Thanks!)**_

Something was watching him, and he didn't like it. He felt chills run down his spine, and Fliqpy shivered, he actually shivered.

"Hello," a male's voice said, awfully familiar. "I hear you've returned. Again."

"Splendid," Flaky called out, Fliqpy's guess was from the kitchen, "who's there?"

"Flippy," Splendid said with scorn. Fliqpy said nothing.

"Wonderful!" Flaky cheered. "I've been wanting to see him again. Flippy, come in here, I'm in the dining room."

Close guess.

Fliqpy turned around, and Splendid got a faint look at his eyes. They were round, and looked as if they were a different color. The flying squirrel was rendered speechless. Flaky _knew,_ she _knew_ Flippy was like this, and she still wanted him by her.

What's wrong with her?! Doesn't she know that he'll kill her like she's nothing?! She must be insane, and he was ready to help her. Even if she didn't want it, she _needs_ it. But, there's some baking he has to do first, his mother's coming over for dinner.

~Fliqpy and Flaky~

"What is with you?" Flaky giggled, not facing her "friend" at all. "You're so quiet today, though, I really shouldn't be surprised, you never to talk much, even with me. Huh. Anyways, I was just making dinner, do you want me to make something special? Maybe you'd like something to eat? You can't just skip dinner in _my_ house without me finding out."

She knew, didn't she? Had he even left a note for her?

'Oh crap!' Fliqpy smacked his forehead harder than he'd intended to. 'I forgot the stupid note! But...why isn't she looking at me? And expecting me?'

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Fliqpy eventually asked after several long minutes of Flaky's gabble*. "And why were you 'expecting' me?"

"_**Gabble" means to ramble, or to continuously talk about something nobody's even listening to.**_

"Well," Flaky cackled slightly, "look who finally said something. I was expecting you, Fliqpy, I just had to look into your eyes. I _needed_ to see them, but wanted to be patient and wait for you to come over again, so I could get a better chance than inviting you over."

She giggled a little bit and hiccuped, but louder than the tiny ones from before, which Fliqpy brushed off. She'd been drinking, and he knew it, but didn't want that sissy knowing about that, so he didn't tell him. It would just make him sound twice as as annoying than he usually was.

"_Why didn't you tell me she drank?!"_ he would whine.

"Oh," Flaky continued, looking at his eyes with a blood lusting look, "and if you're wondering about your stupid little note, I have it right here. It smells pretty good, actually. I'm surprised by the scent. Where did you ever come up with blood?"

"Shut up, you little runt!" Fliqpy shouted, slamming Flaky against a wall and shoving a butchers' knife to her throat. "I could kill you right now! I could kill you and nobody would care!"

"Neither would I."

Fliqpy's eyes widened slightly, but he did let his guard down greatly. Flaky smirked then found the perfect chance to kiss Fliqpy, who's eyes widened to the point where one could see even Flippy blushing. He could feel Flaky's fear, her curiosity.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds and Fliqpy had stabbed Flaky in the stomach. By time it was over, she had fallen over with a smile on her face.

"_You didn't have to do that,"_ Flippy sighed, feeling his knees tremble.

"**I did though. She violated my space, and I protected myself."**

"_SHE KISSED YOU! THAT'S ALL SHE WANTED TO DO! SHE IS A NICE GIRL, BUT YOUR STONE HEART CAN'T SEE THAT!"_

"**Shut up, now."**

"_Why should I?!"_

"**Because I will really hurt her. And I don't mean death this time."**

"_What do you mean, then?"_

Fliqpy laughed evilly and let Flippy decide what he meant. When he did, his eyes went wide. He really didn't mean...no, that's a sick and awful thing to do, no matter what they did to you. Not even _he'd_ done it before...and...he can't do it now!

That's when he realized that he wasn't in control at all. Fliqpy was still dominant, and Flippy couldn't get control of him. This wasn't good, and he only knows what'll happen because it's happened _before._

The war was becoming fierce, and Flippy knew it was nearly over. He hadn't killed Tiger Bomb yet, but he hadn't killed anyone else, either. His team, he knew, was becoming increasingly weak. Sneaky barely had any of his usual spunk left, and Mouse Ka-Boom was running low on explosives.

"We've got to end this!" Sneaky would say, every night, before they all went to sleep. "I have the distinct feeling we aren't even going to win."

"Le Sneaky is right, le Flippy," Mouse Ka-Boom sighed one evening, right after Sneaky had his daily whine. "The war isn't going to le end."

"Come _on!"_ Flippy shouted, then hushed after his teammates gave him the sign saying to do so. "We'll never win if you two don't think so. You're our best soldiers! I'm no good at fighting, and yet I'm _still_ sure we're going to win!"

The other two teammates smiled, but they were half-hearted. He was a good man, but not a good soldier. They really had considered dismissing him and sending him home, due to his lack in fighting skills, or planning skills, or skills in general.

The very next day, the war was won with great honor. But, Flippy never calmed down, and it took him about three days to settle down and become who he used to be, Flippy. People had even given this new side of him the name "Fliqpy" due to his violent, backwards personality.

Mouse Ka-Boom and Sneaky, sadly, never survived, and died on the battlefield, accidentally killed by their own teammate, Flippy. The green bear still regrets it to this day. He eventually told Flaky all about it, while he was still calm, and before Fliqpy was summoned out.

"I still wish that they were alive, but of course, if they lived here, they would suffer the same fate as all of you do," Flippy began to cry at the thought of his best friends' suffering. "But, I know I'm a horrible person for doing that to them. It wasn't even my intention. I just wanted to win, that was all."

"You aren't a ho-horrible person, Flippy," Flaky slightly stuttered, attempting to make her best friend stop crying. "It wasn't your fault, you just didn't have the best of aims."

"We trained so much before being shipped out, though," Flippy sniffled. "We were supposed to defend you guys and each other. I failed them."

"No you didn't," Flaky slightly smiled warmly. "We're all safe, and they died with honor. Sure, that wasn't their own intention, but it is still supposed to be something to be proud of, dying while protecting what you love."

"So, why even go then?" Flippy asked, staring Flaky in the eyes. They were full of a usual fear, but also with a new pride. "Why even die in the first place? Nobody wants to die, nobody."

"That's true," Flaky agreed, looking away from his icy stare. "But, I, even in the afterlife, would feel proud for protecting my loved ones. It's not the best to die, both me and you know that, but it's still worth it at the end of it all, but only if you are defending everything you care for. Even if you're with no family at all, but you're still protecting something that you know, your friends, or even your pets. It's not just about the death, it's also about why you died."

She suddenly blushed and looked down, regaining her shyness and fear.

"O-or something like th-that," she muttered.

Flippy had turned to stone, hearing those words. She was right, though she had acted very strangely, she was right. It wasn't about the death; it was about _why_ and _who_ you died for. He was so stupid for asking that, because now she was embarrassed at herself, and hiding herself again, much like a...a...

A turtle.

He chuckled at the thought of Flaky being a turtle. The girl in question looked up, confused, and this made him laugh even more. She blushed, thinking he was laughing at her (which he sort of was) and stood up.

"Um, well, thank you for sharing this with me," she said nervously and a little sadly, "but I have to go to work. Pop's waiting for me there."

"All right, see you later," Flippy laughed quietly and nodded a "Good-by" to his incredibly shy friend.

Flaky didn't see what was happening next, because she was running, and crying. He could be so mean sometimes and not even notice how she felt!

When she reached home, she grabbed her home phone a dialed a number, one to her _female_ friend, Lammy. She really needed to talk to someone who could at the least cheer her up a little. The number rang for a little while, and then she picked up.

"Oh, hi Flaky!" the cheery little lamb's voice called out through the other end. "Is there anything I can help you with? Pop is working me to DEATH over here!"

"Um, yeah, about that—" Flaky started, but was interrupted.

"What was that? Hold on, Flaky, Disco Bear needs me to serve him more food. I'll put Petunia on for you."

"Uh—"

"Hey, Flaky!" Petunia's voice always sounded so exhausted, but happy at the same time. "What did you need to tell Lammy?"

"I was going to ask her to tell Pop that I need to take the day off today, I hope you don't mind," she said it quickly, and Petunia's voice obviously tensed up.

"Well, I'll have you ask Pop yourself."

The other side of the line was quieted again, and Pop's jolly voice was soon ringing into her ear.

"Hello girly, what did you need?"

"I-I need th-the day off..." her own voice was now greatly hushed.

"Oh, you do? Well, how many hours have you put into this week?"

"Around ten hours."

"Well then, it seems you can," Pop stated blankly. "But, Disco Bear's awfully hungry tonight. But...you do work hard...all right, someone else will cover your shift, have a nice weekend."

Flaky smiled, said, "You too" and hung up. She breathed deeply, and wondered why Flippy was so much more clueless than Lumpy. He was also quite rude sometimes, and didn't even know it. Why did he just say what he liked? It wasn't even anything he said, it was...it was...

He had _laughed_ at her when she said something from deep in her heart. Or, was it when she became shy again? Possibly, but she would have to ask him herself, and she couldn't do that now, it was too late. He thought that she was working, and she couldn't say why she was off, or he'd be irritated at her for saying she was going to work when she was now asking for a day off, and it would all become one big(ger) mess...ugh.

No one can ever leave her alone, to have just a shred of peace. Then, she thought she could call Splendid for some advice, and also to see if he could have some dinner, as she'd be alone that night, and really didn't wish to be.

She dialed on her home phone the number to Splendid's cell, feeling a little queasy. She had never had a _boy_ before, not even Flippy. This made her sick, and she ended up walking over to his house to ask him personally.

When she knocked on the door, he answered with a smile, saying, "What can I do for you, Flaky?"

"Will you come to my house for a date?"

_**(A/N: Okay, I'm too mean. This isn't a Splendid X Flaky story, so don't get your panties in a wad. This is called "Deeply Disturbed," and I'm trying to build up for that title. Here's a spoiler for the next chapter: There is a "Hellboy" reference, see if you can find it. Bye-bye for now!)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Deeply Disturbed_**

**_Chapter 8_**

Flaky trembled as if the earth was shaking underneath her. What was he going to say? He was a little unpredictable sometimes, and it was a little nerve-wracking.

"Sorry Flaky, I'm a little busy at the moment," Splendid said flatly. "I'm having my mother over for dinner. It's her birthday."

"Oh, um, I-I'm sorry to have bothered you," Flaky stuttered, backing away. "T-tell your mother I said 'H-happy birthday,' okay?"

Splendid didn't answer, but only shut the door. Flaky sighed sadly. This just wasn't her night, was it? Maybe if she had Flippy to talk to now, it would be fine. She could explain things and he would understand. That's how life worked, right?

At least, that's how it worked in any other place but this town. This town was where nightmares came true, where people were perfectly healthy one second, then dead in an instant. This town and its curse were demented, and being around Flippy had taken away the numbness of the world. She felt more alive than ever, considering the situation.

Now she was being over dramatic, and she honestly wanted to apologize. She walked home, figuring out what she was going to say on the phone. When she walked through the door, she noticed that it was unlocked. Hadn't she locked it?

It took her a moment to find the marks that had affected the lock. She reeled in shock. Had someone broken in? When did this happen? She hadn't been gone too long, ten minutes, tops.

She quietly made her way through the dark home to the phone. She picked it up, and instead of calling Flippy like she'd planned to, she dialed 9-1-1.

"Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?"

"Um, I think someone's broken into my house," Flaky answered. "I need the police."

"Where is the location of your emergency?"

"538 Peppermint Road."

"Please stay on the line until the police reach you."

"Thank you so much."

Flaky kept the phone on and hid behind her couch, which had the face in front of the stairs, which was where she thought the thieves were. But, they were actually in her study, which was behind her, and not far too far away.

The thieves, Lifty and Shifty, had heard her call, and saw where she was thanks to their being able to see in the dark. They looked at each other, and silently did a joined evil laugh. They tiptoed over to her, and Lifty grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth while Shifty hung up the phone.

"Aren't you a cute one?" Lifty grinned, his claws digging into her cheek. Tears formed in her eyes.

Shifty took his fedora off and grabbed a roll of gray duct tape out of it and handed it to Lifty. In a few very quick motions, he had Flaky tied up. She cried and wanted to scream. Shifty grabbed her chin roughly and pulled her towards him, and he spoke very gruffly to her.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his breath smelling of whiskey and smoke. She furrowed her brows.

"Well?" Just so he wouldn't get mad, she shook her head. He grinned. "Great."

Just then, Lifty took a pocket knife that had been hiding in his side pouches and cut the fabric of Flaky's shirt in a thin, upwards motion. He put the knife down and looked at his brother. Shifty knew what this meant. This was Lifty's way of asking, "Who goes first?"

"Go on ahead," Shifty said. Lifty beamed.

Straddling Flaky, he licked up her belly, and to her bra. The small piece of fabric was an A-cup, and it served her well.

All while this was happening, Flaky wondered why. She'd made some mistakes, small ones, but were they really worthy of this? Her face burned like it was really on fire, and the tears were blurring her vision. She wanted Flippy here, so he could save her. She didn't want this. She didn't want her virginity taken away like this.

Suddenly she was blessed with the sound of someone knocking. Her eyes widened, and Shifty glared at the door. He ripped off the duct tape on Flaky's mouth and grabbed her chin again.

"Who were you expecting?" He growled. She hated his breath.

"Nobody, I swear," she answered.

"Flaky?" A male voice said through the door. It was Flippy! "Flaky, are you home?"

Shifty put a finger to Flaky's lips, and grabbed the knife. She flinched when he cut the binds on her ankles. He grabbed her arm roughly and walked her to the door. He opened the door just enough for Flaky to hide her shirt.

Meanwhile, Lifty pouted that one of his rare turns had been taken away from him.

"Flaky, there you are," Flippy smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Um..." Flaky looked at Shifty for a split second. "Yes." She moved so he could come in.

"It's awfully dark, Flaky," Flippy pointed out.

He didn't even have time to walk away from the door before he was hit on the back of the head and blacked out.

**_End of Chapter 8_**

**_(A/N: I'm alive, and I bear a new chapter! 3)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Deeply Disturbed_**

**_Chapter 9_**

Flippy woke up not much later, unable to decipher where he was, and what was happening. At least, not until he heard whimpering at his feet.

He looked down and saw Flaky, he mouth covered in duct tape and nothing on but her panties and thigh-highs. She was crying and hyperventilating. She whimpered every few breaths, and wriggled, exposing her hands that were bound by duct tape. Her ankles were tapes to the floor, making her legs spread open, making a wide entrance for anyone who wanted inside of her.

Suddenly, two figures with glowing eyes emerged. Flippy couldn't recognize them, but he felt a slight familiarity in their presence. Something in the back of his mind (despite the pounding pain) told him that they were bad news.

"Hey there, soldier," the one with the fedora said, saluting him in a mocking fashion. "Looks like you showed up at the right time. We were just about to have some fun with your girlfriend. Lifty, I believe you were in the middle of something?"

The other, the hatless twin - Flippy assumed they were twins, because they looked exactly alike - grinned and practically jumped on top of Flaky and started grabbing and biting at her. She screamed through the duct tape and looked up at Flippy. He was tied up as well, and could only watch in horror.

When Shifty walked over to him he sneered. "Isn't it great?" He asked, looking down at his brother. "Of course, I mean the gift of sharing. You have to share, it's one of the most important things to do."

Flippy felt a million things running through his mind, and he suddenly felt a darkness run through him. It was an unfamiliar feeling, and he was terrified and angry at the same time. When he blacked out, he was trapped inside of his mind.

Fliqpy had escaped.

The rage-fueled being tore out of his binds and tackled the twin with the fedora, who he remembered as Shifty. He wrapped his hands around the raccoon's throat, squeezing his life from his body. Fliqpy leaned all of his weight into the thief until there was barely any life in him. He let go and Shifty was barely able to breathe.

Fliqpy found his thumbs digging into Shifty's eye sockets, making them bleed and making him scream bloody murder, literally. When they popped out, Fliqpy grabbed one and pulled them both out through one socket. He then proceeded to shove both eyeballs down his victim's throat.

When he finally died, Fliqpy focused his attention onto the other twin, who had stopped violating Flaky but was still straddling her. Fliqpy became even more rage induced, ramming his boot into Lifty's gaping jaw. Lifty coughed wildly and spit out quite a few teeth. When he thought he had been spared with unrealistic hope, Fiqpy stomped on his head, harder than before, making a quite painful-looking head wound. Lifty whimpered and screamed, much like the sounds the raccoon himself had emitted from Flaky.

At the moment, Flaky was silent, only staring at Fliqpy. She froze in place when he looked at her, sparing Lifty for only a moment. She saw his deathly gaze soften as he stared into her own crimson orbs. The tears made her vision blurry, but she knew that he was protecting her.

Suddenly, he moved into the kitchen, grabbing a wireless mixer. When he stomped back in, there was a wicked grin on his face as Lifty cried out in pain and let tears stream down his face. His mouth was horribly jagged, and his face was nearly smashed in. When he returned, Lifty let out a string of long whimpers. Fliqpy ignored them and looked over at Flaky.

"Turn your head," he ordered her. She obeyed.

Looking back at Lifty, Fliqpy turned on the mixer. He shoved it into Lifty's stomach, and let the blood splatter onto his entire face. As he felt yet another life disappear because of him, he couldn't help but feel a flash of heroism. He had stopped two thieving, raping criminals. Yet, he wasn't exactly a saint himself.

Well, at least he didn't try to take away the purity of a random woman for fun.

When Lifty was well blended, Fliqpy turned off the mixer and threw it aside. He shifted his body so that he was standing over Flaky. She was still facing the other way, now staring at Shifty's dead body. It was positively disgusting, but she'd seen worse.

Suddenly, she felt another body on top of hers, and it was wet. She whimpered as she thought of the worst. Was Fliqpy going to hurt her too? She closed her eyes as she felt his hand on her cheek, his thumb stroking her right cheekbone. She felt oddly comforted at the same time, which confused her to no end.

Fliqpy stared down at her, into her eyes. The blood soaked onto his hand was staining her cheek. She stomped whimpering after a little while. When he knew she was comfortable, he leaned his lips to her ear. She inhaled quickly.

"Keep calm," he said, his voice soft yet deep. "I'm removing the tape now."

Before she could say anything else, Fliqpy ripped off the tape from around her wrists. He was careful not to make her arms bend into an uncomfortable position. When her arms were free again, Flaky felt the urge to wrap her arms around whatever was in front of her. Of course, that was Fliqpy's neck.

When she grabbed him, his face became buried in her chest. She sat up and held him there, her bare chest giving him a clear hearing of her heartbeat, which was erratic. Fliqpy stiffened for a moment, but relaxed when he realized that this was how her heart always sounded.

When she realized what she was doing, she let go, allowing Fliqpy to sit up. He looked at her plainly, but her face was bright red and she still looked into his eyes. They were glowing, and showed quite a few emotions that Flaky couldn't place.

"Thank you," Flaky mumbled.

"For what?" Fliqpy asked simply. "I didn't do anything."

"Well, you saved me," the small porcupine girl said, not bothering to cover herself. He's already had his face buried into her breasts, so why can't he see them now? "That, and you didn't try anything, even while I'm still like this."

"Well it's hard not to. Your appearance is quite stimulating, you know," Fliqpy pointed to her panties, which were a simple pure white with pale pink bows at the elastic. Her thigh-highs had a similar design. "It's a little difficult to contain myself. I hope you know that."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be, you didn't plan on any of this," Fliqpy glanced at the twins with a burning gaze. "These two did this to you, and you get to choose what to do next."

"Really?" Flaky raised her eyebrows, blushing a bit more.

"It's your life, and I can't control you," Fliqpy shrugged, leaning onto his elbows, but still sitting with his legs crossed. "Life is like a game of chess. It's complicated, and increasingly hard to understand, but when it's your move, you are in control. Maybe it's only for a single moment."

"So it's my turn?" Flaky asked, glancing at the twins, then at Fliqpy, who was staring intently at the ceiling.

"It sure does seem like that, doesn't it?"

Flaky felt a burning battle within her mind if what to do. In the end, she figured that thanking her insane hero would be the best option.

So, very slowly, she crawled over to him, removing the tape from her ankles. She was on top of him, just inches from contact. Her hair-like quills were hanging down her face and barely touching the floor. Flakes fluttered from them. Fliqpy stared up at her, quite surprised.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his face flushing.

"I'm just taking my turn," Flaky purred with new found confidence.

Then, in a single movement, her hands were on his cheeks and their lips were locked.

His mouth tasted of copper, and for once, she wasn't terrified to be around him.

**_End of Chapter 9_**


End file.
